Charlie Black (Year 4)
by Legend of Today
Summary: Daughter of Sirius Black and woman unknown. She grew up in the Dursley's home, thinking Harry was her brother, only to learn in her third year that it wasn't true. ((Summary sucks, but if you guys end up liking the story, I can start from her first year and/or continue on to her seventh.))
1. Quidditch World Cup

**AN: Okay, so this is going to be a short story starring Charlotte Black, Sirius Black's daughter. It will be about 5 chapters (maybe more, maybe less) and if you guys (other than Ana) really like it, I may do more of these for other years (like third year or seventh year).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Charlie laughed at the face Fred was making at her. "I'm sorry if you're upset that I didn't want to try your ton-tongue toffees, but I have absolutely no desire for my tongue to grow to ten feet long."

Harry gave her a small grin from across the tent and she smiled back at him. Before Fred or George could say anything, she continued. "Besides, it's not my fault your mum took them away. You should've known better than pranking Muggles with magic."

"He was the one that picked it up and ate it!" Fred said in dismay, a smirk on his face. "I didn't force him to do anything!"

"But you _knew_ he was on a diet," Hermione cut in, closing her book momentarily. "You dropped it on purpose knowing he couldn't resist!"

Charlie stood from the couch and began to head towards the room she shared with Hermione and Ginny. "I'm going to get ready for the match. Care to join, Hermione?"

"Sure."

They were at the Quidditch World Cup. Harry and her had been invited by the Weasleys a week before, inviting them to the match, and the two Quidditch-loving-Dursley-haters agreed wholeheartedly.

Charlie had been living with the Dursleys as long as she could remember. She was almost two years old when she and Harry had been placed on the Muggle's doorstep.

They'd been left with a note saying that their parents had been killed and they needed looking after.

It was in Charlie's third year that she learned she was not, in fact, related to Harry at all. Not really. She was the daughter of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, and had been with Harry the night his parents were killed. Her father had gone seeking revenge on Peter Pettigrew, the man that had truthfully betrayed Harry's parents, and left her with Hagrid.

Not knowing what to do after Sirius' arrest, Hagrid placed Charlie in the care of the Dursleys as well.

She could remember the day she found out. She and Harry had sneaked into Hogsmeade for a bit of fun since their Uncle Dursley hadn't signed their permission forms, and overheard McGonagall, Fudge, and Rosmerta talking about the Azkaban escapee.

They followed them inside and discovered part of the truth: Harry and Charlie were not siblings.

No one knew who her mother was; most suspected it was one of Sirius' flings that had the child and dropped her off before leaving.

Sirius said he loved her mother and her, but wasn't in a place to take her in.

"Charlotte," Hermione spoke, her voice little louder than normal. Charlie quickly snapped herself out of it.

"Hmm…? Sorry?" She replied, walking over to the vanity mirror in the bathroom.

Hermione sighed, "I was only wondering who you're cheering for."

Charlie thought for a moment. "Can I cheer for one team, but also cheer for one person on the other team?"

Hermione sighed. "Don't tell me you're cheering for Ireland because you want to impress Cedric."

Charlie blushed. "That's only a crush! Not going to happen… No, I know Ireland has the better team, but I want Krum to do well."

"Viktor Krum? The seeker that Ron's obsessed with?"

Charlie nodded. "He's very surly looking, but he's one of the youngest professional players and easily the best seeker in today's Quidditch world."

"So you'll be cheering for Ireland with everyone else?" Hermione asked, a small smile on her face.

"You know me, 'Mione," she grinned, putting on dark red lipstick. "Jumping on the bandwagon just isn't my style."

* * *

"Why are you dressed like that?" Ron asked, gaping when Charlie walked out of the tent to where the others were waiting.

"Honestly, Ronald. I thought you could use your eyes." Hermione piped up from behind her. "Obviously she's cheering for Bulgaria."

Ron rolled his eyes before turning back to Charlie. "But why?"

"Someone's got to openly cheer for the other team. There are about eight of us here, and seven of you are cheering in predominantly orange, green, and white. Someone has to pick the underdog."

Fred grinned and slung an arm over her shoulder as they walked towards the stadium. "And this change of wardrobe has absolutely nothing to do with your crush on Viktor Krum?"

"I do not have a crush on him any more than you have a crush on Hermione." Charlie grinned.

George smirked back at her. "So not impossible, but unlikely."

Hermione tried to conceal her laughter at the twins' antics before walking quicker to catch up with Harry and Ron.

Charlie slipped out of Fred's grasp when they neared the Top Box. Cedric was already sitting down next to his father near where the Weasley group were about to sit.

She sat down next to Harry with Cedric on her right. Next to Harry was Ron, then Hermione, Ginny, the twins, and finally Mr. Weasley. Out of the corner of her eye, Charlie saw Fudge introducing the Bulgarian Minister for Magic to Lucius Malfoy.

She growled and stood from her seat, calmly walking towards the trio. "Hello, Minister."

"Oh, hello Miss Black! Lovely to see you here. I take it you're with Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes sir. I'm very excited for the match. In fact, I was just telling Harry —"

"Miss Black? I thought you were Mr. Potter's sister."

"No sir." Charlie tried to keep her tone even. "I'm Sirius Black's daughter."

"How interesting," he said, and walked slowly back to his seat.

"Speaking of your father… Have you or Mr. Potter heard from him at all?" Fudge asked.

"No sir," Charlie responded. "But I'll let you know if he does."

"Brilliant. Oh, how rude of me!" Fudge said suddenly. "Charlotte, this is Mr. Obalonsk… Oblanks… Oh bother. This is the Bulgarian Minister for Magic."

" _Radvam se da vi vidya, gospodin Olbansk._ (It's good to meet you, Mister Oblansk.)" She shook his hand and he looked startled. " _Govorish li angliĭski?_ (Do you speak English?)"

" _Da._ (Yes.)" He nodded, a smile gracing his features. " _I vie govorite bŭlgarski! Koga nauchikhte ezika?_ (You know Bulgarian! When did you learn the language?)"

" _Minaloto lyato za moya rozhden den, chicho mi mi dade angliĭski na bŭlgarski rechnik. Predpolozhikh, che mozhe da se vŭzpolzvam ot tova._ (Last summer for my birthday, my uncle got me an English to Bulgarian dictionary. I figured I may as well get some use out of it.)" Charlie explained.

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. " _Za da bŭdete samouk, vashiyat aktsent ne e uzhasen._ (For being self-taught, your accent is not terrible.)"

" _Blagodarya vi, ministŭr._ (Thank you, Minister.)" Charlie bowed her head a little, her wavy dark brown hair blocking her light blush from view. To be complimented on something she worked hard at was unbelievably satisfying. She turned to look at Fudge and saw him looking at her in shock."I believe the game will be starting soon so I must be going. Excuse me."

When she got back to her seat, Harry was grinning at her. "I'll never make fun of your studying skills again. You learned all of that in one summer?"

"Summer, and the beginning of last year whenever she had free time." Hermione gave her an approving nod, likely remembering the times she would quiz Charlie in their dorm for Bulgarian phrases. "What were you two discussing?"

Before she could respond, however, Ludo Bagman's voice rang out across the stadium. She settled in her seat as the match started.

"Ladies and gentlemen...welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

* * *

"Did you see that dive?" Ron asked, tugging on Charlie's sleeve. "It was bloody amazing!"

"Did you see Quigley's Bludger hit him in the face?" Fred asked, mimicking Ron's enthusiasm. "Wicked!"

"Oh, shove off." Ron turned back to her. "But the fact that he still caught the Snitch with a bloody nose!"

Charlie sighed, slightly annoyed. Ron was obsessed with Krum, that much was obvious, and Charlie was a fan herself, but the redhead honestly had no idea when to shut up.

"Why do you think he caught it so early? He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead!" He continued.

"He knew they were never going to catch up! The Irish Chasers were too good… He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all…" Harry supplied.

"He was very brave, wasn't he? He looks a terrible mess…" Hermione trailed off.

Charlie had to agree. Borrowing Harry's Omnioculars (she hadn't wanted her own), she looked down at the field towards Krum. His nose was crooked and there were dark bruises under his eyes.

"He's broken his nose," Charlie stated, handing the device back to Harry.

"Vell, ve fought bravely," a downcast voice said behind her. She turned to see Oblansk shaking his head sadly.

"You can speak English!" Fudge exclaimed angrily. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Vell, it vos very funny," he said, shrugging. He turned to Charlie, "Ven ze team gets up here, Miss Black… Vould you like to meet zem?"

Charlie shot him a small smile. "Sure. That sounds lovely."

Ron pouts behind her and she turns back around. "If you've got parchment and a quill I can get his signature for you."

Ron scrambles around quickly for a piece of parchment and finds one in Hermione's bag. Hermione pulls out a marker. "It's not a quill, but it'll work."

"Thanks, 'Mione," Ron breathed, suddenly excited.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers - Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted.

Ludo Bagman called out the name of each Bulgarian player as they shook hands with Fudge, and then their own minister. Krum, who was last in line, was still holding the Snitch. Oblansk quickly pointed to Charlie who just smiled and waved politely, and Krum's grim expression softened fractionally. Charlie got up from her seat and walked towards the Bulgarian pair.

"Miss Black ken speak Bulgarian, Viktor," Oblansk explained with a smile.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked before Viktor could say anything.

He looked mildly startled, "Vat?"

"Your nose is broken," she explained, gently rubbing her thumb over the bruise that formed under his left eye. "That's why you have raccoon bruises."

"'Raccoon bruises'?" He repeated slowly.

She made a gesture with her hands to her own face, pointing out where they were. "Raccoons have a dark ring around their eyes and your broken nose caused bruises that look similar so I call them raccoon bruises."

"Zat is clever," he smiled slightly. "I am Viktor."

"Charlotte Black," she shook his hand. "But you can call me Charlie."

"Shar-lee," he said, testing it out.

"Close enough," she held back a giggle. "I know you likely have to leave soon, but my friend Ronald is a huge fan of yours and was wondering if he could get an autograph."

"I don't really giff out signed zings, but I could take a picture?" He offered.

Charlie grinned. "That would be lovely."

Motioning over the photographer, Charlie convinced his to take Ron and Viktor's photo for five galleons. It was a very steep price for a picture, but she knew Ron would like it.

She walked up to the two after the photographer handed her the photo and gave Viktor a small smile. "It was nice meeting you, Viktor."

"It vas nice meeting you, too, Shar-lee." He bent down and gave her a light kiss on the knuckles. "See you soon."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

"'See you soon'?" Hermione asked when they got back to the tent. "What do you think he meant by that?"

"No idea, 'Mione." Charlie replied. "Do you hear that?"

"What, Fred and George's singing?" She asked, smirking. "They're terrible, aren't they?"

"Well yes, but I meant the loud noises coming from outside." Charlie left the room, Hermione following quickly behind her.

The first thing they heard was Arthur saying, "that's not the Irish."

* * *

Charlotte, Hermione, Ron, and Harry reached the doors leading from the Great Hall at the same time as the Durmstrang Headmaster, Karkaroff and his students. Charlie quietly held the door open to let them through.

"Thanks," Karkaroff said uninterestedly, glancing at the group.

He stopped in his tracks.

He stared, as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

Charlie looked from him to the students behind him and immediately spotter Viktor. She shot him a smile. "So this is what you meant by 'See you soon', Viktor?"

He nodded and returned her smile with a grin of his own. "Yes, Shar-lee. I knew you vent to Hogvarts and zat I vould see you soon."

"Good to see your nose is better, too." Charlie ran her thumb over where his bruise had been and her smile brightened when he shivered. " _Shte se vidim li utre?_ (Will I see you tomorrow?)"

He lifted an eyebrow and many of the guys behind him involuntarily took a step back. " _Razbira se._ (Of course.)"

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," a gruff voice spoke from behind them.

Karkaroff snapped out of his trance. "You!" There was a mixture of fear and disbelief in his eyes.

"Me," Moody repeated. "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter and his friends, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway."

Without another word, Karkaroff grabbed Viktor by the shoulder and led the Durmstrang students out.

Ron turned to look at Charlie. "You're on a first name basis with Krum?"

"Merlin help us," Hermione muttered, before walking back towards the Common Room, Charlie in tow.


	2. His Idea Not Mine

**AN: Hello everyone! This chapter is longer than the last one (by about 1,000 words haha) and I think a lot happens, even if the plot doesn't move forward too much. This is not really a filler chapter, even if it sort of reads like one. In the _next_ chapter, the action will begin! I guess you'll just have to see who's in the TriWizard Tournament!**

 **It'll be fun... For me.**

 **Enjoy my chapter (hopefully)! Oh, and read the AN at the bottom please?**

Charlie sighed, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder in the Common Room. They were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, huddled under a blanket.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" He responded, sounding tired.

"I hope you know, you're still my brother. No matter what." Charlie smiled to herself. "I just can't remember if I told you that already."

"Love you, sis." Harry smiled slightly, before extracting himself from the couch. "I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Goodnight, then."

"Night Charlie." She watched silently as he walked up the stairs to the fourth year boys' dormitory.

She heard a faint giggling sound coming from the girls' staircase and looked over to see two first years girls. The blond one spoke first, "are you two dating?"

"Me and Harry?" Charlie looked disturbed.

"No," the girl with sandy brown hair clarified. "You and Krum."

"Oh," she blinked, at a loss for words. "No. I don't really know him all too well."

" _Sure,_ " they both giggled before growing serious. "Can we see your scar?"

"Lydia!" the brown haired one sighed dramatically. "What have I told you about asking people personal questions?"

"Oh, shut up, Bix. If she's bothered, she'll say so." Lydia turned back to Charlie, Bix rolling her eyes. "Are you? Bothered, that is?"

"Not at all. But you've got to come down here if you want to see it. I'm too comfortable to get up." Charlie smiled slightly as they scurried down the steps. She'd never been a fan of having a lightning shaped scar, but she was thankful her's wasn't on display all the time, like Harry's.

The two girls reached the couch and Charlie motioned for them to sit by her. Pulling her hair into a high bun, she pointed behind her right ear to the scar.

"Why is it there?" Bix asked. "Harry's is on his forehead because the curse hit him there. But surely You-Know-Who didn't fail twice?"

"Look who's asking personal questions now?" Lydia smirked at her friend.

Charlie smiled at the two. "Volde… _You-Know-Who_ ," she corrected, "shot both Harry and I with the same curse. We shared a crib that night, I think, and the spell split into me and Harry. It hit me behind the ear, and hit Harry in his forehead."

The two girls giggled again. "Goodnight, Charlotte Pheonyx Potter Black."

She grinned at the sound of her full name. Sirius had put the name 'Phoenyx' as one of her middle names after she turned a year old and her mother died. Potter had been her middle name since birth.

 _It may be a mouthful,_ she thought as she reached her bed in the dorm, _but it's all I've got._

* * *

"It's not going to work!" She said in a sing-song voice. She was sitting next to Hermione in the Great Hall during a free period, watching as the Weasley twins hatched a plan to get across the Age Line Dumbledore set up.

"Oh yeah?" George asked, a smile on his face.

Fred's expression was identical. "And why is that?"

Hermione closed her book, looking up at the two redheads. "Because _Dumbledore_ cast the Age Line. Do you really think he didn't think of an aging potion?"

"But it's genius! Use something so simple, that it tricks the line!" Someone said, and the tins responded with a grin.

Fred and George both stepped into the circle, pausing for a second to high-five each other, but as soon as they tried to put their names in, they were thrown backwards. Charlie giggled, "look at yourselves! We _told_ you… It's Dumbledore we're talking about."

Fred looked disgruntled. "Fine! If you're so clever, how would you enter?"

"I wouldn't, being clever and all. While the adventure aspect sounds thrilling, I have absolutely no desire to die young. That being said, I would get someone of age to enter my name or simply levitate my name into the goblet. You said simplicity might work, so that would be my idea." Charlie saw that Hermione went back to reading.

"Brilliant idea, C!" George grinned. " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ "

He floated his and Fred's names over the Age Line. When nothing happened, he slowly placed the names in the fire.

Again, nothing happened. Fred and George grinned like idiots. "We love you, Charlotte!" They both came over and tackled me into a hug, planting funny little kisses all over my forehead.

"Merlin, I hope neither of you is chosen." Charlie muttered, leaving for the library.

* * *

"Why on Earth did you help them?" Hermione asked when they reached the library.

Charlie whirled around; she had no idea her friend was following her. She sighed, handing Madam Pince the book she'd finished and went to the Transfiguration section. "I honestly didn't think it would work, 'Mione."

"You've got to tell Dumbledore. He'll know how to fix this."

"Hermione, once someone's name is entered, it stays in there until the drawing. If the name is chosen, that person is bound by a contract and therefore _has_ to compete."

"That's barbaric!" Charlie nodded at Hermione's words. She thought that maybe, had she been old enough, she would've entered her name. She had no death wish, and no need for money, but she wanted an adventure that was planned out. One that she could control.

Not finding a book about Animagi, Charlie went to a different section and picked up a book called _Quidditch: A Complete History, Let the Games Begin_. She'd read it once in her first year, when she learned Harry made the House team, and decided if she couldn't watch Quidditch her fourth year, she should at least be able to read about it.

She was about to go check it out from Madam Pince when someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned around, thinking it was Hermione, and was faced with two Bulgarian guys. Hermione gave Charlie a look and a smile before leaving the library.

"Um… Hello, I am Aleksandur and zis is Radimir." The taller of the two began. "Ve vere just vondering if you vould show us around Hogs-meed?"

"Viktor could join us too," Radimir added, smiling nervously. "If zat vould make you more comfortable."

"Of course," replied Charlie, barely needing to think about it. "Do either of you like reading?"

"I do," Radimir smiled. "But Aleksandur does not."

"Great. Would it be alright with you two if I invited a friend to come along?"

"Of course, Shar-lot." Aleksandur smiled kindly. "It is your day."

Charlie grinned. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

She grinned at Viktor as they walked into Hogsmeade. Behind her, Hermione and Radimir were discussing their favorite classes and books. Ahead of her, Aleksandur was discussing something with another Durmstrang boy they'd run into on the way. She and Viktor were silent, and it was nice.

They'd exchanged pleasantries when he met the group outside, and had talked of Quidditch a little when they began walking, but the silence had quickly ensued — neither of them uncomfortable enough to break it.

She spotted two redheads up ahead and called out, "Oi! Weasley!"

The two turned, identical grins on their faces. One of them called out, "what do you want, Black? On a date?"

Charlie blushed on instinct, wondering why she was blushing in the first place. Viktor leaned down and whispered in her ear, "zees are your friends? Why call each o-ter by surname?"

"It's a joke," she breathed. When he had whispered in her ear, his breath tickled her scar and she felt it tingle pleasantly. They reached the twins before she could read much into it. "I'm not on a date, fools."

"Not on a date she says, eh Freddie?" George grinned at his brother.

"Don't know if I believe her, Georgie. Looks like a date to me."

"It's not a date." A female voice said behind her. Hermione. "Radimir and Aleksandur asked Charlie if she could show them around Hogsmeade. I'm here to help."

"Herm-y-own is correct," Viktor smiled slightly, but it seemed a little forced. "I am here to explore ze area."

Fred and George gaped. Apparently they hadn't noticed it was Krum, Charlie was walking with. "You… You…"

"Well, we'd best be off. Lovely to see you two." Charlie tried to slip past the twins but Fred grabbed her elbow.

"Aww, where is our favorite girl going? Georgie, she didn't even get her kiss!"

"Since when did I become your favorite — hey!" Charlie wiped her gloved hand over her forehead where the twins had given her equally sloppy and wet kisses. "Gross!"

"How come Shar-lee is your favorite girl?" Viktor asked, confused but smiling at the twins' gimmick.

"She helped us enter the TriWizard Tournament!" Fred laughed and turned to his twin. "We'd better go, Forge, before Granger over there throttles us."

"Right you are, Gred."

And they left as quickly as they came.

"You helped zem enter? Aren't zey underage?" Radimir looked up from the book he was holding, one Hermione had lent him.

Aleksandur and his friend drew closer. "Vhat is happening?"

"Charlie didn't know it would work, if that's what you're wondering. She just had a guess and it was right." Hermione answered for her. "I honestly don't think we should talk about it much more, or else everyone will swarm us and ask us how to do it."

"Perhaps I should tell Dumbledore that hypothetically it could work. That way no one else can do it?" Charlie looked at Hermione expectantly.

"That sounds smart, Charlie. We don't want an eleven year old as Hogwarts champion."

"We don't want the twins, either," she mumbled under her breath. "Viktor and I are going to look at the Shrieking Shack."

"I think I'm going to show Radimir around a little and head towards the Three Broomsticks." Hermione smiled. "Maybe we could all meet there around noon?"

"Sounds great." Charlie turned to Aleksandur. "Did you two want to come with us?"

Aleksandur glanced at Viktor before shaking his head vigorously. "No, Darian and I vill be at Honeydukes zen will meet vit Hermio-nay and Radimir at ze Broomstick place."

Charlie smiled and grabbed Viktor's arm turning him around. "And then there were two."

He smiled down at her and for a moment wondered why Aleksandur had been adamant about not going with them. He had looked at Viktor… Did Viktor not like Aleksandur?

She decided to ask. "Do you and Aleksandur have some sort of conflict going on?"

"Vhat? No." Viktor must have seen the questioning look in Charlie's eyes because he continued, "I simply vanted your help vit some-ting."

They reached the wire fencing that circled the Shrieking Shack. "Viktor, what is it? What's wrong?"

"No-ting, I guess I just need advice." He turned to look at Charlie and she almost sucked in a breath. They were close, very close. If Charlie wanted to kiss him, all she would've had to do was lean forward a couple inches. She could feel his breath on her face and took a small step back. As comfortable as she may feel with Viktor, that was _too_ close.

"Okay," she said, looking at her feet. "What do you need help with?"

He took a deep breath and turned to look at the Shrieking Shack. "I vant to enter the TriWizard Tournament."

"Why?" Charlie said without thinking. She was shocked. "I mean, er, what advice can I give you for that?"

"I do not know. I guess I vas hoping you t-ought it vas a good idea."

Charlie thought for a moment before responding honestly. "If you really want to do it, and I mean _really_ , then I think it's a _great_ idea."

He smiled at her before turning back to the shack. "So vhy is it called 'Shrieking Shack'?"

She grinned before joining him at the edge of the hill, facing the shack. "Well, there's this legend that…"

* * *

"You're ten minutes late!" Hermione screeched when they finally arrived at the Three Broomsticks. "I thought we agreed on noon, or was two hours not enough for you?"

Viktor looked a little ashamed, but Charlie just grinned. "We went to Honeydukes and Zonkos before heading here but had a quick run in with Malfoy and —"

"She punched his face," Viktor said, trying to hide his smile. "Zat boy is not nice."

"Unbelievable!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. She scoot over in the booth, Aleksandur following suit. On the other side of the booth, Radimir and Darian did the same.

Charlie quickly sat down next to Darian. "What do you mean unbelievable! I swear we ran into him!"

Hermione just shook her head. "I leave you in good hands for two hours and you go and punch Malfoy? And on top of that got Krum —"

"Viktor," he interrupted, sitting next to Alexander.

"— Viktor, to think it was okay! You can't just go around punching everyone!"

"It vas a good punch," Viktor supplied, shrugging. "I am not a huge fan of violence but vhen called Shar-lee a —"

"Viktor," Charlie interrupted quickly. "Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." He got up from his seat and walked towards the door.

"I'll meet you outside!" she called, and he walked out the door. "We're going to go play some Quidditch. See you Hermione!"

Charlie quickly ran to the door as Hermione shouted at her from the booth, completely locked in. "But wait! What did he call you?"

* * *

"How was Quidditch, sis?" Harry asked when Charlie walked into the Common Room. "Have fun?"

"Yeah. Cedric and Cho were down at the field already, so we asked if they wanted to play with us. Viktor and I won 210-40."

"Wow… Quick game."

"Yeah, maybe ten minutes." Charlie shrugged off her jacket and threw it on one of the chairs. "I guess Hermione told you? About Quidditch?"

"And some."

Charlie sighed before picking up her jacket, beginning to head for the dormitory.

"Were you not going to tell me?"

"About what?" She stopped, and tried acting innocent.

"That you're being bullied by Malfoy!"

"I'd hardly call it 'being bullied', Harry. Besides, I can handle myself. Broke his nose." Charlie faked a grin, but grew annoyed when Harry continued glaring at her. "Look, I'm fine! Viktor was there with me, so I had protection, if that's what you're worried about."

"I know you can handle yourself, Charlotte," he shouted. "But that doesn't change the fact that you didn't tell me! _That's_ what I'm upset about."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Tears welled up in Charlie's eyes. Not because she was hurt about what Malfoy said to her, but because she had disappointed her brother. "I'm sorry."

With quick strides, Harry reached her and wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in his familiar scent. She relaxed slightly as the tears stopped threatening to spill over. She may not say it often, but she was grateful for having Harry. Hugging him back, Charlie never wanted to let go.

* * *

 _Bloodtraitor… Bloodtraitor… Bloodtraitor… BLOODtraitor… BLOODTRAITOR… BLOODTRAITOR… BLOODTRAITOR!_

Charlie sat up in bed, strands of hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. When thinking rationally, she knew the word 'bloodtraitor' would have no effect on her. This wasn't due to masking emotions but because Charlie really didn't care what others thought. If one of her friends had said something mean however…

The dream really hadn't been much. It started in Hogsmeade with Viktor and Malfoy, when he'd called her that word. Nothing too emotional. She'd spit back, "You act like your opinion matters to me."

She recalled that in real life, Malfoy's smug look had faltered before he started dissing her friends and family. That's when she'd punched him.

In the dream, however, his smug look stayed and he simply said, "but doesn't their's?"

He'd pointed behind her and Charlie, utterly confused, had turned around to see everyone she cared about chanting 'bloodtraitor' again and again.

It was silly, really. In hindsight, Charlie should've known it was a dream. Molly Weasley would never shout words like that at her.

Scrambling out of bed as quietly as possible, for she didn't want to wake the other girls, Charlie threw on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie (of Dudley's to her chagrin), and tiptoed out of the girls' dormitory and into the boys. She glanced at the time when she neared Harry's bed.

Three o'clock in the morning.

 _Splendid,_ she thought, mentally cursing herself. _I thought it was around five._

Either way, there was no point in going back to sleep. She reached into the trunk under Harry's bed and grabbed the invisibility cloak.

She was going to the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

She should've looked.

She _really_ should've looked.

Looked to see if someone was already on the Astronomy Tower.

And in Charlie's defence, she usually _did_ look, but on the way there the tears had started falling and she hadn't bothered to notice anything or anyone.

So when she took off the Invisibility cloak and saw Draco Malfoy, the tears just flowed faster. Not thinking straight, she sunk to her knees and let out a strangled sob, the platinum blond haired boy turning around in surprise.

"Black," he acknowledged, seeming uncomfortable with her crying.

Charlie tried to stop, she really did, but the dam broke and everything was being released.

"Black," he said again, firmer this time. "If you're going to be out here and crying, at least stand up."

She did as told, for once not arguing with the boy. That was likely when he _really_ knew something was wrong.

She tried to calm herself down and felt her breathing stabilize a little, but the tears kept flowing, completely silent. She leaned against the railing desperately, trying to get as much oxygen into her lungs as possible.

Finally calming herself down enough to speak, she turned to the Slytherin standing beside her, refusing to look at him. "Hello."

She could hear the pain in her voice and mentally grimaced. She sounded pathetic.

Apparently Malfoy thought so too. "You sound pathetic."

"Sorry I don't aim for perfection," she hiccuped. "I'm also sorry I ran into you up here."

He sounded nervous for a second. "Am I… Did I make you cry?"

She looked at him, eyes wide, and noticed he hadn't gone to the Hospital Wing for his broken nose. She answered his question, "no… Well, not really."

She pulled her wand out of her pocket and he flinched. "Relax, I'm just going to fix your nose."

He looked at her, doubt in his eyes, but stayed still when she whispered, " _Episkey!_ "

Nodding a thanks, he turned back to the railing, looking out over the Hogwarts grounds. "What did you mean 'not really'?"

"Why do you care, Malfoy?" It came out harsher than she intended, but she meant it just the same.

"I… I don't know." Charlie looked at the boy beside her. He seemed lost, like he was questioning everything, like he was recalculating everything in his head. Is there something going on between you and Krum?"

"No, we're just friends." She sighed. Malfoy was being relatively polite, and it most definitely unnerved her, but she didn't feel like questioning it at the moment. "What about you and Pansy? She hangs all over you all the time."

"No, disgusting." He said quickly, but Charlie could tell he was being truthful.

There was a long moment of silence, unlike the one with Viktor where she was comfortable. She decided to break it, "why didn't you go to the Hospital Wing? You had a broken nose that needed healing."

"I… I didn't want to go and have everyone know that you punched me."

"Why not? Embarrassed you were hit by a Gryffindor girl?"

"I mean, sort of… But I didn't want you to get in trouble." It seemed to slip out.

"Wait," Charlie's thoughts were racing. "What? Why not?"

"Because my father wants us to be friends!" He blurted. "And he's always disappointed in me whenever you get in trouble saying I should 'suck it up and not say anything'."

"What about Harry?" Charlie looked over at Malfoy and sighed when she saw he was upset.

"He hates Harry more than me. Something about a diary and freeing Dobby…" He sighed and turned to Charlie, grey eyes meeting grey eyes. "But you haven't done anything to him. Not really. That's why he wants us to be friends."

"He… What? Why does he want you to be friends with a 'bloodtraitor'?"

"I don't know, but I get lectured everyday of the summer by him because we're not." Malfoy sighed and turned back to look over the grounds. "Obviously not."

Charlie thought for a moment and the blond boy next to her. He seemed to be genuine about his father being controlling and from what Harry said about the man, she was sure it was worse that a lecture everyday. She saw how nervous his stance was, uncomfortable most likely, having said that much to her without calling her a rude name or shooting a spell at her.

Or maybe because he had divulged in her.

"I have an idea." He turned to look at her, his movements sharp. "You could tell your father that we're friends. At school, we don't have to be, not really as long as you don't provoke me like today. And during the summer we could owl a couple times to keep up the act. Basically do the bare minimum to convince him that we're friends… Or at least friendly."

"We'd have to meet in Diagon Alley next summer then. My father knows that I always meet my friends for school shopping. It'd only have to be long enough for him to see."

"Alright, then. Sounds like a plan." Charlie stepped away from the balcony railing, making sure to keep the Invisibility cloak behind her.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked.

"Because, Malfoy, as much as I may dislike you, no one deserves an over-controlling father that is cruel when he doesn't get his way."

"Black?"

"Yeah?" She was almost at the door.

"We can't keep calling each other by surnames… Even in public. My dad has eyes and ears everywhere."

There was a long pause. "Alright."

And she left. Once out of sight, she immediately slipped on the Invisibility cloak, rushing to the Common Room.

She had to tell Hermione.

 **AN: PLEASE READ! I have a question for you all... Should there be a love triangle, or do you want fourth year to be OCxKrum very simply. Because I love throwing curveballs, but I always think I overcomplicate things in my head... If you have an opinion, please review. Even if you don't, please review.**

 **I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

 **\- Legend of** **Today**


	3. Death In The Family

**AN: Hello everyone! This is a long overdue chapter but there is some action so... Hope it's good? I honestly don't even know at this point.**

 **Next chapter will continue where this leaves off (most likely) and will have first task (maybe second and Yule Ball too?) then there will be the 'fun' chapter... Then the conclusion! If the next chapter does not include the second task and Yule Ball, then this story may be six chapters instead of five.**

 **Enjoy?**

"Hmm?" Hermione mumbled as she slowly woke up that morning. Charlie almost felt bad for waking her, but quickly shoved the thought out of her mind. "What time is it?"

"Half past four."

" _Charlie_!" she whined, rubbing her eyes groggily. "That's too early, even for me!"

"You were going to get up in an hour. You'll live." She waited for Hermione to wake up a little more before continuing, "I have something to tell you."

Immediately Hermione sat up straighter.

"Malfoy and I… Well, he… He…"

"Oh, Godric! Don't tell me you two are _dating_!" Hermione burst, momentarily forgetting to be quiet. She quickly covering her mouth with her hands, eyes wide.

Charlie glanced at the three other girls in the room. Parvati and Lavender hadn't stirred, but Alix was sitting straight up, a wide grin settled on her features. "Charlie's got a boyfriend? Did Krum finally ask you out?"

Before Charlie could ask why on Earth she thought Viktor Krum would ask her out, Alix hurriedly got up her bed and sprung towards the two girls, landing on Hermione's bed with a soft giggle. "Tell me _everything_!"

"It wasn't Krum," Hermione corrected. "We're talking about Malfoy!"

"Bloody hell! You're dating the slick git?" Alix almost forgot to whisper. "Why in _Merlin's_ name would you do that?"

"I'm not!" Charlie hissed. "Look, 'Mione, Ali… Malfoy didn't ask me out, and if he had, I would've said no."

"But then why… What did he do?"

Charlie paused. She hadn't planned on telling Alix about their arrangement right away, knowing that the girl would tease her constantly about it. Even so, Alix was the closest she had to a best friend, save Hermione of course.

"He asked me to be his friend."

* * *

"Oi, Georgie! Look who's hungover!" Fred cried out at breakfast a couple days later, smirking slightly at Charlie.

She continued piling chocolate chip pancakes on her breakfast plate, ignoring the moans of the friend beside her.

Alix was, in fact, hungover.

"Freddie, you couldn't possibly mean our little Ali?" He wore an identical smirk to Fred's. He sent Charlie a quick wink before sliding himself to the seat across from Alix. Just before he could do anything funny — most likely speak loudly — Alix looked up sharply.

"I'll have you know, that if you even so much as look at me the wrong way this morning, I'll hex you into next Tuesday," she growled.

George simply grinned at her. Alix quickly stood up and grabbed him by the ear, dragging the poor boy out of the Great Hall. Charlie tried to hide her smile, but when she saw Fred doing the same, she grinned broadly.

Fred smirked at her again, scooting closer to her on the bench. "Alone at last."

She decided to play along, smiling coyly. "Yes, I thought they'd _never_ leave."

"Well darling," Fred continued, scooting even closer to her. "I don't suppose that we could… Oh, I don't know… Eat?"

"Oh, you mean in peace?" Charlie looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose now that they're gone, it's quite possible."

Fred grinned and resumed shoving sausages in his mouth, quickly moving from her side to chat with Lee Jordan about something.

For the first time that morning, Charlie wondered where Harry and Ron were. She knew Hermione was in the library looking into House elves, and she'd just seen Alix run off with George…

"Charlotte?" A male voice called softly in front of her.

Startled, she looked up quickly to see Cedric Diggory standing in front of her, a shy smile on his face. "Um… Hi."

Needless to say she felt like an idiot. _'Hi'? Really?_

"Well, I was wondering if I could speak with you?" He paused, looking at the Gryffindors around them that suddenly grew very quiet. "Alone?"

"Sure, Cedric." Charlie got up from the breakfast table and finally saw Harry and Ron walk into the Great Hall. She waved them over. "I'll see you two later."

Walking out of the Great Hall with Cedric, Charlie could feel people's eyes on her. Once she and Cedric reached the other side of the doors, he stopped.

"What's this about, Cedric?" Charlie asked, confusion written on her features.

"Professor Sprout told me you're struggling in Herbology and that she was looking for someone to tutor you. I said that I'd help, as long as you were okay with that." Cedric looked a little nervous, but his eyes still held their kind smile.

"Of course, that'd be great." Charlie grinned. "With your help I may actually pass with something other than a Dreadful."

Cedric laughed, "we can start tomorrow, if you like? When's your free period?"

"Right after lunch," Charlie replied.

"Me too. Maybe we can work together after lunch two times a week and after dinner once a week?"

"Sounds great." Charlie smiled at the sixth year in front of her. She always did have a tiny crush on him, but that's all it was: tiny. She had a feeling she'd be over that fairly quickly.

But she wasn't over it yet.

* * *

"Has anyone seen George?" Hermione asked, sitting by the Black Lake with Charlie, Alix, Fred, Harry, and Ron. Fred had recently stopped by, wanting to know what Charlie and Cedric talked about that morning.

"No," Fred replied, a frown on his face. "Haven't seen him since breakfast."

"You probably won't see him till next Tuesday, remember Freddie?" Alix smirked as a look of pure horror flashed across the older boy's features.

"Merlin's beard woman!" He yelled as he ran back to the castle.

The five remaining Gryffindors laughed, before Alix, too, stood up. "I should go make sure Fred doesn't trash the Common Room looking for his twin. I'll see you four later?"

"Sure, Ali," Ron grinned. "You'll sit with us for the Tournament name drawing?"

"Of course." She skipped away.

Charlie smiled at the girl before turning to three-fourths of the Golden Quartette (Ali was better friends with the twins). "Who do you think will be chosen?"

* * *

"VICTOR KRUM!" Dumbledore announced, sending the Durmstrang students into a loud applause.

"I think he's staring at you, 'Mione." Charlie whispered, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Charlotte." Hermione smirked. "He's looking at you."

"W-what?" Charlie's head snapped in the opposite direction to look at Viktor. When the two made eye contact, she gave an involuntary shiver. "Oh."

"The champion from Beauxbatons is… FLEUR DELACOUR!"

Cheering could be heard all around the Great Hall, especially from the other French girls, even if they _did_ seem a little disappointed.

"Finally, the champion from Hogwarts is… CEDRIC DIGGORY!"

Charlie's mouth would have easily hung open had it not been for Hermione's hand gripping hers. Charlie was relieved it wasn't either one of the twins, but her friend… her tutor… her —

Cedric walked by the two Gryffindor girls and reached out to brush Charlie's hand with his fingers. Her eyes snapped to focus on him, but he'd already disappeared.

"Now that we have our three champions, we —" Dumbledore was cut off by the Goblet turning red once more.

 _Four champions,_ Charlie thought, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. _Aren't there only supposed to be three?_

Dumbledore snatched the scrap of paper out of the air and slowly unfolded it. "HARRY POTTER!"

Hermione quickly shoved Harry into a standing position and Charlie could only watch as her brother walked towards their very angry Headmaster. The two disappeared to where the champions were gathered and immediately the Great Hall broke into whispers.

Charlie stood up, feeling numb. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Alix stood up and ran to follow her.

* * *

Alix Harris had been dead for a little over a week and all Charlie could do was go through the motions.

Even _she_ didn't really know what happened. They had reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and charged in, but someone was already there, waiting for her.

He apparently hadn't counted on a third party. He'd quickly killed Alix with a flick of his wand and sent a spell in Charlie's direction, but she snapped out of it quick enough to dodge.

It was Peter _fucking_ Pettigrew.

She desperately wanted to kill the bastard after her last year at Hogwarts, but knew he was more valuable alive.

Even after he killed one of her best friends right in front of her, she couldn't bring herself to kill the rat of a man.

All she could send was a simple, " _Stupefy!_ " in his direction.

He Disapparated with a pop and Charlie screamed in frustration and sorrow.

Only Dumbledore, McGonagall, some of the Gryffindors, Cedric, Viktor, and oddly enough Draco Malfoy believed her.

She wished Alix hadn't followed her into the bathroom, hadn't been there to make her feel better. If she hadn't followed Charlie, she'd be alive.

Cedric told her to stop thinking like that.

Harry told her to not worry about him in the Tournament.

Viktor told her that he'd try to protect her.

She'd responded with, "I don't want anybody's protection."

Hermione said, "too bad."

Ron added, "you're stuck with us."

* * *

There was no homework for a week after Alix's death and Charlie was grateful. She knew she wouldn't have been able to keep up if they'd started up again right away. She wouldn't be over her death in a week, but she was grateful for the break.

It was her first day back in classes when Professor Snape called her into his office. "Dumbledore wanted me to teach you some ways of defending yourself, since you seem so keen on not relying on others."

"What, you think I should let everyone die for me? My friends are all I have left. You got my Godfather kicked out of the school. You know my dad, he's not around. My mom died before I could even know who she was… I don't even know her name! So I'm _sorry_ if I don't want anyone to follow me somewhere and get killed!"

Snape looked at her calculatingly for a moment before muttering, "Nyx Zegwater."

"I- What?"

"Your mother's name was Phoenyx Zegwater… Can we move on now to the lesson?"

Charlie's mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape before she nodded vigorously. "Lesson?"

"I assume it was Mr. Lupin last year that taught you and your brother the Patronus Charm?"

Charlie nodded, thinking back to her cat Patronus.

"Cast it," came Snape's voice from the other side of the room.

Charlie nodded slightly and thought back to first year when she and Harry became friends with Hermione, Ron, and Alix. She didn't know if it was odd that her friends were her best memory instead of meeting her dad, but to Charlie, friends were family.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " Charlie closed her eyes as the corporeal Patronus slid out of her wand but when she heard her professor gasp, she opened her eyes.

"What?" She asked in disbelief, not staring at a Siamese cat like before. It was an animal that was completely different: a thestral. "I — I don't understand."

"I suppose it changed in light of recent events," came a gentle voice from behind her. She turned around to see Dumbledore, her Patronus slowly disappearing. "You really are something special, Miss Black. This Patronus shows that you do not fear death, that you want to protect others, that you are loyal to your friends and family. You and Harry may be Voldemort's greatest adversaries. But you especially."

"Professor Dumbledore… I… What?"

"I've come to tell you and Severus that it's time for dinner in the Great Hall. But before you leave, Miss Black, someone has come to visit you."

From behind Dumbledore stepped Remus Lupin, Charlie's third year Defence teacher and Godfather. "Remus!"

Snape quickly left the room, seemingly bothered by the werewolf's presence. Charlie didn't care.

Family had arrived.


	4. Sitting With The Slytherins

**AN: Okay so this is LOOOOOOOOONG overdue and I'm sorry about that... BUT! Here's the next chapter! (There's definitely going to be more that six lol as this is Chapter 4 and the First Task _still_ hasn't happened oof)**

Charlie slipped out of her Godfather's embrace. "Remus!" She repeated.

"Charlotte," he replied with a sad smile. "I'm so sorry."

"I—I'm okay. I'll be okay." She watched Dumbledore shut the door as he left, leaving the two alone. "How is your girlfriend?"

"She's fine. She says she wishes she could be here but she has to look after Nyx and James."

"Nyx… Like my mom?" Charlie asked.

"Sirius told you?" When Charlie shook her head, Remus sighed. "Of course not. Who did then?"

"Professor Snape. I was ranting to him and mentioned that I never learned my mother's name and he said her name was Phoenyx Zegwater. The Zegwaters were Purebloods right?"

"Yes. Nyx's mother was a Pureblooded witch and her father was a Muggle. Her older brother died before he could make it to Hogwarts, and her little brother… Well, I'd rather not discuss it."

"But—" Seeing the look Remus gave her, Charlie changed her words mid-sentence. "Have you seen Harry?"

"No, and I'd rather you didn't tell him I was here. He has enough to worry about with the Tournament going on." Remus gave her a stern look. "I mean it, don't say anything."

"I don't understand why it's such a big deal if he knows you're here or not."

"Promise me you won't tell him."

Charlie paused and looked into her Godfather's eyes. There was something he wasn't telling her, but she couldn't tell what. "Alright… I promise."

* * *

She decided to skip dinner after her talk with Remus. Partially because she _knew_ he was hiding something from her, and partially because she wasn't hungry anyway. She wandered the halls, slightly in a daze, and found herself at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She sighed sadly looking at the door, but knew she needed to go in. It'd only been a week since Alix's death, but she had to be strong.

She slowly pushed open the door and slipped in, her eyes closed tightly so she couldn't see anything. "M-Myrtle?"

"Charlie?" The ghost gasped. She sounded upset and tired. "W-what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here so soon after… I mean, you shouldn't be here during dinner!"

Charlie opened her eyes then, at the sound of Myrtle's voice. She saw her huddled in the corner, arms tightly circling her knees, face turned towards the door.

"I-I came to check up on you. And to force myself to come to this place. We may need it in future and I had to force myself…"

"You came to check up on me? Charlie, if I knew how to get out of this bathroom, I'd have checked up on you!"

"I know it couldn't have been easy having another death happen in this bathroom… I wanted to see if you're alright." She sighed and sat on the tiled floor, her back leaning against the wall next to the door. "And I didn't want to lose another friend by not coming here."

"Y-you consider me a friend?" Myrtle blubbered. She was crying again. "If Alix shows up here… She hasn't yet, which makes me think she won't, but if she does… I'll take care of her, okay?"

Charlie hummed quietly and nodded. "I don't know which I'd prefer… But thank you."

The door next to Charlie opened suddenly. "Charlie?"

She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy looking around, confused and… slightly concerned?

"I — Draco? What are you doing here?" She managed, her throat still sore from trying not to cry.

He looked down at the sound of her voice and his eyes immediately softened. "I saw you weren't at dinners so I left early and saw you walk into the bathroom. Then, when you didn't come out, I thought something had happened."

"BOY! NO BOYS IN THE BATHROOM!" Myrtle screeched, seemingly feeling much better.

"Oh, bugger off ghost." He snarled, grabbing Charlie's hand.

"BOY — "

"It's alright Myrtle." Charlie soothed. "We're going. I'll come back sometime this week, okay?"

"Take care, Charlie."

They walked out of the bathroom.

Draco gave her an incredulous look. "What were you doing in there again? You could've been hurt! You could've — "

"I know." Charlie looked at her shoes. "I'm perfectly aware of what could've happened."

She took her hand out of Draco's and began walking down the hall.

"I — You _knew_? And you still went? Bloody hell, you're more stupid than I thought!" He quickly caught up to her.

"Oh shove off M- Draco. I'm going to dinner."

He sighed and stopped walking but Charlie continued down the hall. "There are only fifteen minutes left."

"Better than none."

* * *

"Where were you, Charlie?" Hermione whispered.

She didn't want to concern her by mentioning Myrtle, and knew she couldn't say anything of Remus, so she opted for the safer, less pleasant option. "I was with Draco."

"You were with _who_?" Ron choked on the chicken wing he'd just bitten into.

"Malfoy, Ronald." Hermione supplied. "Honestly, use your ears."

"Why the hell were you with him?" Harry asked, but he seemed a bit quieter than noticed Ron scooted a bit further down the bench when he spoke. "He hasn't… brainwashed you has he?"

"Of course not, Harry." Charlotte grabbed his hand across the table and gave it a comforting squeeze. "We're just… friends."

Needless to say that entire section of the Gryffindor table erupted in protests. Charlie just calmly dished some fettuccine alfredo onto her plate, ignoring the chaos around her. She quickly gave Professor Snape a glance where the Professors were eating and saw his chair was empty. She looked back down at her plate. "Nyx Zegwater…"

"What was that?" Hermione asked, after trying to silence the boys without much success.

"Nothing, 'Mione." Charlie smiled. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

The first task was approaching and Harry and Ron still weren't speaking to each other. It was quite painful, if Charlie was being honest, because she couldn't hang out with both of them at the same time. She didn't want to pick favorites, even if Harry was her brother, so she opted for spending time with Hermione instead. That's when they had the idea.

"I don't know about this…" Hermione sighed at Charlie's uncertainty.

"Look, you said it yourself Malfoy and you need to look like friends, yes?" Charlie nodded so she continued, "wel… What better way of getting Ron and Harry to act normal again than to buddy up with Malfoy? This way, you get two birds with one stone."

"I'm still not sure. Draco doesn't even _want_ to be friends. He just wants his dad to lay off."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, slightly annoyed. "Be that as it may, though I'm sure that's not entirely true, you saw how the boys reacted last week when you said you were friends with him! They both absolutely _despise_ Malfoy… This may help bring them together!"

Charlie nodded reluctantly, "alright 'Mione… If you say so."

"Good." She said simply, before checking the time. "Now don't you have a tutoring lesson after lunch? You might want to get your things together."

Charlie nodded and grabbed her studying materials before moving to leave the library. Before walking out, however, she checked out a book on pureblood family histories. Hermione just raised an eyebrow at her selection, but didn't say a word.

* * *

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked politely, and stuck her tongue out at the girl when Draco pushed her off him.

"Sure…?" Draco made room for her to sit between him and Pansy, and gave her a questioning look. After settling in and grabbing herself a chicken caesar wrap for lunch, she looked at Draco out of the corner of her eye.

He slowly leaned in and whispered in her ear, "what are you doing here, Charlie?"

"Sitting by my friend, Draco. You don't mind, do you?" Charlie turned to face him, and realized too late how close that put their faces.

He flushed slightly and turned away. "No. All good."

"Great." She cleared her throat and went back to eating. She risked a quick glance at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione motioning for her to talk more. 'Fine' she mouthed back.

Before she could speak, Draco cut in, "so what is this really about? Because I know for a fact we never discussed eating lunch together…"

"Surely you've noticed how… off, Harry and Ron have been?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Hermione thought it'd be a good idea for me to sit over here, because they both hate you and might start talking again. Plus, I figured, since we're friends and all now… I thought, um…"

"You _wanted_ to eat lunch with me, then?" He smirked and scooted even closer to her. She gave him a confused look. He whispered to her again, "don't look directly, but Weasley and Potter are both looking over here and most likely want to murder me."

She grinned at him and scoot even closer, deciding to whisper in his ear for good measure. "So it's working then? Do you like me even more now, as a friend? I may be more Slytherin than you thought."

"I must say," he whispered, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. "I'm quite surprised. But it's a good kind of surprise."

"Good," she said at normal volume, trying not to laugh. She felt a hand on her shoulder and temporarily leaned away from Draco, whose cheeks were slightly tinged with pink. She turned to see Pansy giving her the evil eye and quickly shrugged the girl's hand off her shoulder. "Can I help you?"

Before the girl could respond, she heard a quiet groan from pain on the other side of her and quickly looked to see Draco's nose was crooked and bleeding. " _Episkey!_ " she said before it could bleed more.

She sighed and looked at the Gryffindor table, but couldn't see her brother or Ron. Neither of them knew advanced enough spells to break a bone without detection, so she could guess it happened with the help of the invisibility cloak. She watched as the doors to the Great Hall slowly closed and the two walked out, high-fiving each other.

She turned back to Draco who was rubbing his nose appreciatively. "Sorry, Draco. I didn't know they'd cast a spell at you to break your nose."

"Did it work at least?" He groaned again, but gave her a small, pained smile.

She remember the sight of them leaving the Great Hall and nodded. "I think it did."

* * *

It hadn't worked, not completely anyway. The two boys still weren't talking to each other, but Ron seemed to be less annoyed at the world and Harry certainly moped less. In addition, Ron helped warn Harry about the first task, which Charlie had been told later that night by Harry, involved dragons. It was her idea to tell Cedric and the others, but Harry really only seemed to care if the Hogwarts champions knew, so she figured she'd tell Viktor herself.

If she ever saw him in time, that is. The first task was in two days, and she hadn't seen the Quidditch player anywhere. That's when she decided to walk down towards the Quidditch Pitch with Draco so he could teach her how to play. Harry wanted her to try out for next year's team, but she'd never bothered learning how to play. As they reached the pitch, a figure could be seen flying through the air at lightning speed.

"Is that… Krum?" Draco asked beside her. "He's bloody _fast_."

"Is it?" She squinted into the sky but couldn't tell. "Shouldn't he be practicing for the first task?"

"Maybe he's done? Or will practice later?" Draco adjusted the strap of Charlie's bookbag on his shoulder. "Can we go sit down? You've got like eight million books in here."

"You're the one that offered to carry it, you wimp. But sure, we can sit." She grinned as Draco quickly walked higher into the stands.

There was a small rush of air behind her before she could follow him and a deep voice called out, "Shar-lee."

She turned, a smile on her face, and saw exactly who she expected. "Viktor!"

"I just vinished practissing vor zie virz task."

"Oh! That's what I wanted to tell you! It's — "

"Dragons." They said at the same time.

She laughed. "You already knew?"

" _Da_. Zedric let me know. I knew yezterday."

"Ah. I'm glad! I've been trying to find you for the past couple days now, but you'd vanished! I suppose you were busy." She smiled at him. "Well, I hate to cut things short, but Draco and I were about to practice, so I'll have to talk to you later."

" _Razbira se._ (Of course.)"


End file.
